In recent years, communication technologies have been developed, and messages have been frequently exchanged via networks. It is possible for users to check messages transmitted from other terminals or to transmit messages by using information processing terminals such as smartphones, mobile phone terminals, and tablet terminals.
With regard to such a message transmission and reception system, for example, Patent Literature 1 listed below describes a device configured to variably control content of a message to a user and its transmission timing in accordance with context (internal and external states) of the user. In addition, Patent Literature 2 listed below describes a system in which devices transmit and receive appropriate information to and from each other in accordance with feelings and/or behavior of users. In addition, Patent Literature 3 listed below describes a delivery service system configured to transmit voice information on a date designated through delivery scheduling.